A New Life
by autumnleaves10
Summary: When Edward left Bella she was broken but when a familier face from her past shows up can she be helped to heal? Will Victoria and the Voltori help show her a new life? Warning: CONTAINS FEMSLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**A/n: Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry its been so long I've been so busy with school but now it's summer vacation and I have a whole new idea for a story! Please r+r and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Twiligth belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the characters**

**Prolog**

No he was gone! This couldn't be happening! I wrapped my arms tighter around myself to try to contain the hole in my chest. How could he have done this! How could he have left me? The bastard was he lying to me the hole time? Did Edward Cullen ever love me?

I lay helplessly sobbing on the floor of the forest for many long hours as I tried to understand why he did it. Did he mean it was I really nothing to him? I was angry but at the same time there was a painful ache inside me as I longed for Edward to come back. I don't know how long I was there for but I didn't care now that he was gone. In the back of my mind I knew Charlie must be worried but I couldn't bring myself to move when it felt like my heart had been shattered into a thousand peaces.

In the end someone found me but it wasn't Sam or Charlie or a serach party like you might have been expecting.

"Hello Bella" I heard a voice say and I lifted my head to see myself staring into pearcing crimson eyes like the last rays of sunset. Flaming hair to match fell in a wild cascade framing the most beautiful and terrifying face I had ever seen. "Victoria" I whispered as I suddenly felt fear wash over me. This was it I was going to die. Edward had left and now Victoria had exactly what she wanted and no one was going to save me.

I realized that it didn't matter now that my reason for breathing has walked out of my life. It was easier just to lie here and let her kill me. I closed my eyes and waited for her to snap my neck and drink me dry, antisipating her razor sharp teeth in my neck draining me of life.

"Bella" she said instead and in surprise I opened my eyes again. She didn't sound like she wanted to kill me but her voice was soft and tender and I was confused. "Bella please you have to listen to me" she said "The reason James tried to kill you wasn't because it was a game like Edward told you, it was because of me"

"What?" I gasped. What was she talking about and why was I still alive?

"You see Bella" Victoria said "the reason James wanted you dead was because he was jealous. He knew I was attracted to you from the moment I first saw you but he didn't want to share his mate. I wanted to turn you and James tried to kill you to stop me. I'm glad Edward stopped him but I heard what Edward said to you earlier and I'm sorry he hurt you. But now he's gone we can be together Bella."

I stared up at her not quite able to believe what was happening. Vicvtoria was in love with me? But how?

She held out her hanbd to me from where I was still lying on the floor and I reached up and took it. She helped me to my feet. "Come with me Bella" she offered entiseingly "I can give you eternity and we can make Edward pay for what he did to you"

"You mean you'll turn me?" I whispered. This was what I had always wanted ever since finding out Edward was a vampire and I couldn't beleive she was offering to do it.

"If that's what you want" she murmured back

"Yes" I breathed

"Alright" she said leaning closer so that her mouth hovered inches from my face "Lets do this then I'll take you to Italy. Theres some people I want you to meet Bella and they'll be so pleased to meet you. It's about time you met the vampire royalty the volturi. They'll help us get revenge on the cullens for leaving you."

She then reached down to grasp my hand that was still marked by the scars from james teeth and brouhgt it to her own mouth. I was still nervous and confused and not quite sure this was really happening but then she bit down on my hand and I screamed. That's when I knew that the pain was real and I was about to become a vampire like I'd wanted for so long, and I was going to show Edward it was a mistake in leaving me.

**So…what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Let me know in a reveiw!**


End file.
